


You Mind Explaining

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Kowalski has an unusual time</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Mind Explaining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dS_Tiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dS_Tiff/gifts).



> Thank you to my beta and dear friend who i finally met whoop whoop ds_Tiff for a wonderful job on my silly story. 
> 
> You always ask me for a gen story so here ya go buddy

“KOWALSKI!!!!” The shout came from the voice of Lieutenant Welsh from behind the closed office door.

Ray snapped his head up on hearing his name being shouted. He looked at Ray Vecchio who was sitting across from him. “What did I do now?” he asked.

Shrugging his shoulders Ray replied, “I have no idea, but I wouldn’t keep him waiting. Get in there fast.”

Pushing his chair back Ray Kowalski stood and made his way to the office wondering what the heck had he done this time.

Looking up from his desk Lieutenant Welsh saw his Detective come in looking like a child who had been called to the principal’s office. Fighting the urge to grin at that thought he spoke. “Sit down Detective.” 

Sitting Ray asked, “Sir, Lieu, what did I do?”

Raising an eyebrow Lieutenant Welsh spoke again. He laced his fingers together while leaning forward over his desk. “Do you mind explaining to me why I got a phone call telling me that you mooned some nuns? Is there a reason you felt it was OK to moon them?”

Turning red Ray swallowed before answering, “That was an accident, sir.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose Welsh asked, “I know I am going to regret this, but how did you moon nuns by accident?”

Nodding and still red faced, Ray told him, “Well you see I was taking statements from them while Huey and Dewey got the evidence and Ray Vecchio talked to the priest. I dropped my pen and pad as nuns always make me nervous and when I bent down my pants fell down.”

Sitting back in his chair, Welsh shook his head, asking, “Were you not wearing underwear?” 

Even redder faced Ray said under his breath, “I forgot to put any on, sir.”

Shaking his head at that Welsh went on, “OK, now that is clear, tell me why you pushed a priest face first into the font.”

Sighing Ray replied, “That was an accident as well, sir. I tripped while pulling up my pants and I, well I used him for balance and he fell.”

Blowing out a breath, Welsh then asked, “Last, but not least, how did you manage to scare a bunch of kids in a church?”

Picking at the seams of his jeans, Ray responded, “Well I had told them a story about a ghost that lived in the church and, well, there was a loud sudden noise and they, well, scattered and knocked over plants and statues and stuff.”

Rubbing his face Welsh spoke, “OK Detective, from now on remember to wear boxers, or something under your pants. No more mooning nuns, or pushing priests into holy water and no more telling kids ghost stories in churches, OK?”

Nodding Ray replied, “OK, I…ah, I promise and I will pay for the damages and stuff.”

Sighing Welsh replied, “See that you do. You can go now, but please be more careful. Even with the Mountie on vacation you get up to the strangest things.”

Smiling now as he stood by the door, Ray said, “Sir, you gotta keep things interesting. Routine is the silent killer after all.”

Welsh let himself chuckle after the Detective left. There was never a dull moment in his squad room that was for sure.

The end.


End file.
